nasriafandomcom-20200213-history
Genasi
Genasi are humanoids who were touched by the power of the Elemental Planes. They were originally created by the Primordial deities, but sometimes they can spontaneously appear in areas near where the tethers of the Elemental Planes connect to Nasria, especially in the chaotic area of the Tempest Archipelago. They resemble humans, but their physical features relate to which plane they are tied to. Fire genasi, for example, can have flaming hair that is never extinguished and copper-colored skin. Air genasi are fierclely independent and flighty. They tend to be loners or join up with adventuring bands. Staying in one place for too long makes them uncomfortable, and they chaff under strict laws. They were created by the Skywarden. Earth Genasi tend to stubborn and unmoving in their thinking. They are slow to trust others, and they are wary of anything foreign to them. Due to these characteristics, some call them rock dwarves derogatorily. They were created by the Earthbreaker. Fire Genasi are aggressive and tend to have short tempers. They make excellent fighters due to their focus on warfare, and they also have ingenious tactical cunning, owing to their exceptional intelligence. They were created by the Warbringer. Water Genasi have no patience for useless people, and they believe that those who can't support themselves should drown in the waves of others greatness. They can come off as haughty and arrogant, but their keen intuition helps them back up any bragging they do. They make up most of the nobles in genasi society. They were created by the Wavebinder. Your genasi character has certain characteristics in common with all other genasi. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. Age. Genasi mature at about the same rate as humans and reach adulthood in their late teens. They live somewhat longer than humans do, up to 120 years. Alignment. Independent and self-reliant, genasi tend toward a neutral alignment. Size. Genasi are as varied as their mortal parents but are generally built like humans, standing anywhere from 5 feet to over 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Primordial. Primordial is a guttural language, filled with harsh syllables and hard consonants. Air Genasi Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Unending Breath. You can hold your breath indefinitely while you’re not incapacitated. Mingle with the Wind. You can cast the levitate spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Earth Genasi Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Earth Walk. You can move across difficult terrain made of earth or stone without expending extra movement. Merge with Stone. You can cast the pass without trace spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Fire Genasi Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. Your ties to the Elemental Plane of Fire make your darkvision unusual: everything you see in darkness is in a shade of red. Fire Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. Reach to the Blaze. You know the produce flame cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell once with this trait as a 1st-level spell, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Water Genasi Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Acid Resistance. You have resistance to acid damage. Amphibious. You can breathe air and water. Swim. You have a swimming speed of 30 feet. Call to the Wave. You know the shape water cantrip (see chapter 2). When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the create or destroy water spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is yourspellcasting ability for these spells.